Innovations in modern technological devices have introduced improvements in quality, resolution, and improved functionality of devices. While technological advancements have improved the capability of many electronic devices, it has also increased the storage and transmission requirements for data files. Some examples of this trend include increased resolution in digital image files, music files, digital document files, and other form of digital media. In response to the growing demand for storage capacity for digital media, there exists a need for improvements in storage and compression of digital media to make efficient use of available storage. In response to this need, this disclosure provides for methods and systems for improved compressed of digital media files.